Finally Accepted
by Dreamer of the Shadowed Moon
Summary: What happens if Naruto was found and taken care of by someone other then Iruka? And was taken away to a different nation? Read and Find Out! Suck at Summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Naruto fanfic and its different from the anime/manga, a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the series they all belong to the guy who made them, sigh I wish I owned them but then again they'll be really mess up. Oh and another thing, Tsuki Mineake is my Original character so you can't sue me! **

Chapter One: Accepted

It started to snow as she walked through the forest that leads to the Fire Country. Her long sliver blonde hair swayed from side to side as she walked. Soon she came to a small clearing in the forest and looked up at the night sky. "Its beautiful." She whispered. She was about to leave the clearing when she heard sniffling sounds coming from a small tree a few feet away form the clearing. She walked towards the tree and soon came face to face with a small child. He had bright blonde hair and tanned skin. She wasn't able to see his eyes for he was crying.

"What's wrong?" she asked the little boy. She was taken surprise when the young boy launched towards her still crying. "Why do they hate me so much!" he cried into her. She looked down at the boy and noticed that the boy was only 5 years old. She wrapped her arms around the boy and moved until her back was on a tree trunk. "Mind telling me what's wrong?" she asked, rubbing the small back of the child in a comforting way.

He sniffled and looked at her with tear filled eyes. "I-I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I turned 5 today but---but no one said 'Happy Birthday Naruto!' they just glared at me and said 'Demon! I want you to die!'" he said as tears ran down his face. The girl used her thumb to wipe some tears from the boy's tear stained cheeks. He hugged her and tried to finish what he began "It has been this way since I knew what was around me. I don't know why they hate me so much. Isn't it enough that I have no one, no family and no friends?" he finished.

She looked down at him and picked him up in her arms and said in a sisterly way "I'll be your family, I'll be your friend and guardian. Is that okay, Naru-chan?" Naruto eyes grew wide and a small smile graces his small feature. He brought his hands to his face and a small blush crossed his face as she dried his tear stricken face. "Since today is your fifth birthday, as a present for your birthday and for our faithful meeting I am taking you to live with me." She said a smile graces her face. Naruto smiled up at her and hugged her neck. "I love to go with you One-Chan!" Naruto said happily. The girl bent down and grabbed something out of her pocket and gave it to Naruto.

"Naru-Chan this is a small fox plushy I made. I want you to keep it, okay? and you can name it anything you want." She said a big smile formed on her face and she began to walk with Naruto in her arms. "Onee-chan what's your name?" He asked with a childish giggle. She smiled down at him and answered "I'm Tsuki Mineake, I live in the wind country." Naruto eyes grew big and he hugged her. "COOL! My fox is now Tsuki-chan like Onee-chan!" He said hugging her and the plushy. She patted the boy head and looked up into the sky. 'When did the snow stop?' she asked in her mind as the little boy snuggled close to her for warmth.

She smiled. 'He's so adorable. Konoha you've hurt so many people before but I didn't know that you would go out of the way and scope so low as to emotionally and physically harm a small defenseless child. You should be ashamed.' She thought as she hugged the boy closer. He was falling asleep, being lured into the welcoming warmth of his new Onee-chan. He was finally accepted.

**A/N: Did you enjoy it? Hope you review and point out some of my grammar and spelling mistake!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

I have so long forgotten how 'this' could effect a small child especially Naruto. The glares, the hated words and the unfairness of those around him, the poor kid been treated like a monster all his small life.

Naruto was giggling, he was currently sitting on my shoulder signing a song he made up, and it's adorable.

I had to pass through the village hidden in the leaf because I was to give the third a letter from the Kazakage. First thing that happened just made me angry, a woman, no a girl about 15 walked up to me and smiled but glared at Naruto. Naruto stop singing and looked down at his small hands. "Good Morning, I'm Naita," she introduced, putting her hand out for me to shake and I did. She continued "I was wondering why 'HE' is on your shoulder?" I glared and asked, "Does it bother you?" she looked shock and a small group of villagers surrounded us. "YES IT DOES!" she yelled her face now red with rage, "He's a monster! He shouldn't be with anyone, especially not with you!" I stared at her and next thing I knew was that have slapped her across her face.

"You have no reason and no right to speak to a child that is no older then 5 and who is orphaned since the day he was born. I respect this village but the villagers I would have to think about it. I remember uncle telling me that the fourth gave up his life to save you fools by sealing the nine tails into a baby, his wish was to see this child as a hero but what have you done to honor that request? Nothing. You disobeyed his orders of seeing this child as a hero instead you see him as the nine tails, as a monster and a demon. Hmph, I hope all of you all rot in the seven hells." I said and with Naruto now in my arms I walked towards the tower where the third is.

NORMAL

'All of you will regret saying anything to me. I'll make sure you'll suffer.' She thought as she looked down at Naruto. Concerned about the well being of the small child her arms she asked "Naruto are you alright?" Naruto looked up at her and lunched his small arms around her neck hugging her tightly, he was crying. She rubbed his back in a comfortable way as she walked through the doors of the third's office.

TSUKI

After handing him the letter from the Kazakage and being asked some questions to way I have Naruto and why I'm leaving with him, I left to find a hotel to stay for the night and leave early next morning. To my surprise it was the same in the hotel as it was outside, the people glared at Naruto and smiled at me. I wanted to rip out the eyes of the desk attendant when she glared at the still crying Naruto in my arms. "How my I help you with today?" she asked in a sweet voice but is a hint of hate was there. I glared at her and said "The biggest room you have here." She nodded and handed me a key and right before I left she glared at Naruto again, this time he saw it and hid his face on my left shoulder. I patted his head, feeling even sorrier for the little guy by the second.

THAT NIGHT

As I was sleeping, Naruto who was by my side kept thrashing around and I couldn't help but wake up and see what was wrong. What I saw caused my heart to leap out of my chest out of worry. Naruto was sweating and his face was scrunch up in pain. I heard him mumble something as he was thrashing in fear or even worse, pain.

"Please no…I'm sorry…I didn't know….please…please…I'm sorry….NOOOOO!" he yelled and began to cry, I was so terrified something might happen so I started to call out his name. "Naruto, Naruto, wake up!" But all I got was more tears and whimpering. I gave up calling him and hugged him close, he stopped.

I scoot back until my back was against the window. I would protect Naruto with my life if that is needed, this boy will live happily away from this pathetic village. He began to snuggle closer to me and a small soft smile finally appeared on his face. I smiled down at him; he would be the sole person to claim my heart.


End file.
